barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Show Respect
Let's Show Respect! is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 1, 1996. Plot ﻿Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *Barney (David Joyner as body performer, Bob West as voice) *B.J. (Jeff Brooks as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice) *The Winkster - David Voss/Ashley Wood *Shawn - John David Bennett, II *Tosha - Hope Cervantes *Carlos - Corey Lopez *Min - Pia Manalo *Kim - Erica Rhodes *Kenneth - Nathan Regan *Kathy - Lauren King *Julie - Susannah Wetzel *Kristen - Sara Hickman Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Respect! #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #Hello, Goodbye #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #People Helping Other People #Help Protect the Earth #Mr. Sun #I Like Autumn #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #The Rainbow Song #Number Limbo #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #The Cleanup Clock #Pop Goes the Weasel #Down By the Bay #Let's Go on an Adventure #That's What an Island Is #Down By the Station #The Exercise Song #When I'm a Firefighter #Pumpernickel #Muffin Man Medley #Brushing My Teeth #I Can Laugh #That's a Home to Me #I Love You I Love You Transcript *Carlos: Barney, I really had fun learn about respect today! *Kids: Yeah me too! *Barney: Learning about respects. Those are learning to have good manners. And that's another way to please and thank you. *Julie: Me and Kenneth sure was happy to do. *Kathy: That's Just The Best Part? *Tosha: Yeah, Smart. *Kim: and we Say others respect! *Min: Yeah, What other Barney shows another respects to say! *Barney: (music starts for I Love You) Right Min! Learning to sharing good maners are polite. In fact. Manners are very nice to each other. It's another way to say... I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Trivia *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a little long hair. *Kenneth wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. And a hair-style. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney Live! In New York City. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Ship, Ahoy! and At Home With Animals. And a long hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!, My Family Just Right For Me , Eat, Drink And Be Healthy (1995 Episode) And Four Seasons Day (1995 Episode). And a pony tail. *Kristen wear the same clothes from First Day of School. And a pony tail. *When BJ arrives at the treehouse and says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Filming began in August 13th, 1996, two months after the release of Kids for Character came out in April 23, 1996. *Filming began in March 21st, 1995, two months Kids for Character after the release of came out in April 23, 1996. *Dean Stefan had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Good Day, Good Night from 1996. *This home video was filmed in March 21, 1995. *This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Walmart, Target, Toys R Us, Amazon.com, or Ebay. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it. *The preview for this original 1996 video release is announced by the same announcer from "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Respect scene was also shown in the Kids for Character video. *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney" beneath the Season 3 logo, it says "Barney". will be later of the The second was Barney's Adventure Bus. *Both Season 3 Barney costumes are used in this video, at different times. *The Barney costume from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" is used. * The musical arrangements from the Barney segement from "Kids for Character" are used, except for I Love You, uses Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, and Our Furry, Feathered, Fishy Friends version. Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney Home Video First Generation